Harry Potter and the Order of the phoenix
by tommarvoloriddle1
Summary: Harry's fifth year. The order of the phoenix is revealed , WHAT IS IT? find out. r/r. chap 3 up
1. Prefect

Harry Potter   
and  
the order of the phoenix  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Prefect  
  
  
  
Harry Potter's thoughts were rudely interrupted when his aunt's high-pitched screams drilled through his eardrums. Sighing loudly, he walked down the stairs expecting to hear a new lecture about something that despite not being done by him would still have been done by him in the opinion of his aunt and uncle.  
  
Harry was a wizard in the secret magical community of wizards and witches. His relatives, on the other hand, were Muggles (non-magical people) who despised and hated magic in its every form. Consequently, Harry was a tiny bit unwelcome at their home.  
However, Harry was very distinguished, even for a wizard. On his forehead, curiously shaped like a bolt of lightning, was a scar. Harry had been presented with this scar when the most feared dark wizard for a long time, Lord Voldemort, who after killing his parents, Lily and James Potter, had turned his wand on him. The curse rebounded on Voldemort, after giving Harry the scar, while Voldemort had fled, barely alive.  
  
After 14 years of exile from his body, which had been destroyed by the curse, Voldemort had returned. After capturing Harry with the help of Wormtail, his servant, Voldemort had used his blood in a dark arts ritual to return himself to a body.  
  
The Dursleys, Harry's only relatives, had oppressed him as much as possible for the first eleven years of his life, hoping to force him to become normal. But Harry had been rescued by Hagrid, a beetle eyed half-giant, who worked as gamekeeper and Professor of CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES at HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY. Harry attended this school along with other young witches and wizards. Harry was in his fifth year along with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.   
  
Harry reached the kitchen to find a handsome male brown owl fluttering over Dudley, Harry's cousin. Suddenly, the earth shook beneath his feet as Dudley, obviously trying to get up from his chair and run, toppled over and smashed into the floor. Desperately trying to hide his mirth as bony Aunt Petunia tried to raise Dudley and crashed into the floor, Harry turned to the owl and removed the note attached to its leg (owls were post carriers in the wizarding world).  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" shrieked Aunt Petunia, "AFTER ALL THAT WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU, YOU-YOU DARE TO TRY AND ATTACK MY DUDDEYDUMS WITH SUCH- SUCH BEASTS!!"   
  
"But Aunt Petunia, it wasn't trying to harm him, only delivering a letter" explained Harry.  
  
But this had been useless, Aunt Petunia was still screaming about how the owl had tried to slash Dudley into pieces with its claws and how ungrateful Harry was and how he should be bashed into pulp by his Uncle, completely oblivious to the fact that Harry was trying to say something.  
  
Carrying the owl, Harry tore up the stairs to his bedroom, Aunt Petunia's screams still chasing him. He carried the owl to his own owl Hedwig's cage where she stepped aside with dignity to allow the owl a sip of water. After drinking the water the owl took off through his open window. Turning to open the letter, Harry noticed his school crest on it, a lion, snake, badger and raven wound around a large medieval H.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been appointed as a prefect at Hogwarts. You are now responsible for maintaining law and order at all times. You shall be briefed about your duties and powers at Hogwarts after the Sorting ceremony on September the first. A list of required supplies and books has been enclosed inside.  
The Hogwarts express shall leave on September the first from Kings Cross Station from platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 A.M  
  
Yours Sincerely  
Prof M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Feeling extremely light inside, Harry lay down the letter on his bed and plopped down beside it. Before he knew it, his eyes had closed and his breathing became soft and he had fallen asleep 


	2. Mrs Figg

DISCLAIMER: Nothings mine.  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Mrs. FIGG  
  
Harry awoke with a start to hear frantic whispering below. No doubt, Uncle Vernon had been told all about Harry's dangerous plans to harm Dudley. Harry looked at the clock (a rusty broken one); it was late in the afternoon. He wondered how long he had slept, the clock could not be relied upon given its tendency to break down or stop completely every few hours. Harry wished he could have disappeared on the spot; he wasn't in a mood to hear Uncle Vernon yell at him about dangerous owls and mad lunatic wizards.  
  
Suddenly, thundering footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. The door of Harry's room flew open with a bang similar to the BIG BANG at the start of the universe. Vernon Dursley stood there, his face red, eyes bulging, moustache quivering and hands balled into fists. He looked so angry Harry was afraid he would kill him.  
  
"It might be better than at the hands of Voldemort" Harry thought nervously. He waited for the blow to fall.  
  
"You ungrateful little PUP, you dared to try and kill Dudley!" he choked, trying to shout so loudly that he had difficulty trying to say anything properly.  
  
Harry did not say anything; it would just infuriate Uncle Vernon even more, if that were possible. The idea of tackling a hundred fully-grown Blast-ended Skrewts alone looked enormously appealing in front of this.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW" roared Uncle Vernon, now gasping for breath.  
  
Within five minutes, Harry was on the street with a heavy trunk in one hand and Hedwig in another. He had just decided to find a deserted street, signal the Knight bus and head off to the Leaky Cauldron. This had been his worst summer ever. Even the summer before he had first attended Hogwarts hadn't been this bad despite the fact that he had then actually set a snake after Dudley. This summer, it seemed that Ron, Hermione and Sirius had forgotten all about him. With the exception of the letter that had been his doom, no one had written to him. He heard a slight noise and turned around, ready to defend himself in case it was a Death Eater. It was Mrs. Figg, the mad lady down the street with tons of cats and Harry's babysitter during Dudley's birthday.   
  
"Hello, Mrs. Figg" said Harry, surprise evident in his voice.  
  
"Hello, dear. What are you doing out here?" her voice tingling with amusement for some reason.  
  
"It's a long story, but I did not see you on my way out!" exclaimed Harry, suddenly realizing that she had been nowhere on the street.  
  
"Of course you could not" she said, leaving a puzzled Harry.  
  
"Would you like to have a cup of tea and some snacks?" she asked.  
  
"I-I have to go to the Leak-I mean, to…somewhere" he finished lamely, not wanting to spend his time in Mrs. Figg's cabbage smelling house.  
  
"Come on, just a cup of tea" wheedled Mrs. Figg as she led him to her house.  
  
"Something strange is going on," thought Harry, "She did not even start when she saw Hedwig". Indeed, she was looking quiet amused when Harry had seen her.  
  
He stepped into the house after Mrs. Figg and gave an audible gasp. Gone were the mismatched chairs, cats and smell of cabbage, instead on the shelf lay a SNEAKOSCOPE, FOE-GLASS and a WAND.  
  
"Mrs. Figg, are you a…?" he whispered, shocked.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I am a witch" she replied calmly.  
  
"But-why didn't you tell me?" he asked, throat rather dry.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear, Dumbledore asked me not to. Why don't you sit, now?"  
  
"Why?" he asked, seating himself on the sofa.  
  
"I'm sure Albus will explain that himself" she replied.  
  
She left him and went to the kitchen. Harry tried to adjust himself to this new revelation.  
She was back within five minutes, carrying biscuits and tea. As Harry sipped through his tea Mrs. Figg remained quiet.  
  
"So, Harry, I'm sure you would like to know the answers to a few odd things that have happened to you already this summer," She said playfully.  
  
"Like what" he asked puzzled. Surely nothing could be more odd than being thrown out of a house by an extremely enraged Uncle who seemed to think that an owl could murder his overly overlarge son.  
  
"Like, hmm… not receiving any letters from your friends despite the fact that you left them a week ago at platform 9 ¾?"  
  
"How did you know?" he asked, worried that something might have happened to them. He was beginning to regret being left out of the wizarding world at such a crisis, the return of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Oh, no need to worry, Voldemort has done nothing to them," she said, then noticing that Harry had not flinched at the sound of Voldemort's, continued "nice to see that a few youngsters are not afraid of his name. As I was saying, here are their letters". She handed out a huge bag filled with nothing but letters. "Some friends you've got there, I spent the whole week scanning them for curses.  
  
"What about the owl with my prefect letter, then?" asked Harry.  
  
"You see, Harry, that was Dumbledore's idea. It was time to get you away from the Dursleys to a safer place. I'll explain the 'Why' later. Didn't you wonder why the owl did not come to you straightaway? That's because Dumbledore sent it to them, not to you.  
After it had annoyed them enough, I increased Mr. Dursley's anger to abnormal levels with a spell. It worked fine, I must say, you got thrown out of the house where I was waiting, invisible."  
  
"Another reason I had for taking you was that Dumbledore said that a person I would not trust would be coming to see me and that I would have to listen to your story first.  
So, who is this person?"  
  
Harry sank deeper into the sofa and sighed loudly, "My Godfather, Sirius Black." he finished.   
  
Mrs. Figg sat in her chair, shocked.  
  
  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$   
  
  
  
  
The story is gonna get more exciting as dark secrets are revealed and plots are hatched. 


	3. News

Disclaimer: it ain't mine  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
NEWS  
  
"Sirius Black! The same Sirius Black who broke out of Azkaban, the one responsible for the death of your parents and thirteen other innocent people" she gasped.  
  
"It's a long story, Mrs. Figg, but to cut it short, Sirius was not responsible for any death."  
  
"But is it possible, after all there were numerous eyewitnesses?" she questioned.  
  
"You see, Mrs. Figg-" began Harry, but Mrs. Figg interrupted.  
  
"You can call me Arabella, Harry."  
  
"Ok, Mrs. Fi-, I mean, Arabella."  
  
Harry proceeded to explain all that had happened in his third year. How Pettigrew had betrayed his parents, how Sirius had cornered him but he had escaped and so on.  
  
"So you see, Arabella, nobody believed the three of us except for Professor Dumbledore" he finished.  
  
"Oh my god! No wonder, I always thought how a sweet innocent boy like Sirius could work for Voldemort"  
  
Harry grinned at the use of the word "innocent" for his marauding Godfather.  
  
"All right Harry, why don't you go upstairs now? I'll handle your godfather if he arrives. If you want anything, just call. You can lie down on the bed and read all those letters and paper cutouts and whatnots."  
  
"Ok, but Arabella, were you an auror?" he asked, pointing at the various anti-dark instruments "and why did you get me thrown out of the Dursley's house?"  
  
"Yes, I am an auror, I often partnered Alastor Moody, who I believe taught you Defense against the Dark Arts. As for the second question, I'll tell you that tomorrow." She said kindly.  
  
Harry lay down on his bed, half certain that the day's surprises were hardly over. He was right.  
  
Harry took out his friend's letters and began to go through them one by one. Each of Ron's letters contained a small note from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley asking him to take care of himself. Most of the letters contained little news of the wizarding world. However, one of the letters Hermione had sent caught his eye. It contained a small article torn out from the Daily Prophet.  
  
  
DEATH EATERS BACK!  
  
The recent increase in the activities of You-Know-Who's supporters, the death eaters, has been causing great concern to the Ministry of Magic, under Cornelius Fudge. A scheme to keep some of the things that happened in the past academic year at Hogwarts a secret, which has a direct bearing on the spurt in the activities of death eaters, has been revealed. Draco Malfoy, a now fifth year student at Hogwarts has helped to provide to the public detailed knowledge as to the things that happened in the finals of the Triwizard Tournament. The inclusion of Harry Potter in the tournament, the death of the actual Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory, the victory of Harry Potter and the activities of ex-auror Mad-eye Moody are extremely suspicious indeed. Indeed, stories about Harry Potter's 2nd and 3rd years at Hogwarts suggest that he himself is responsible for this.  
Also, Draco Malfoy adds that Potter and Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts have hidden some of the darker secrets of Potter's past and helped spread rumors that You-Know-Who's rebirth has led to the growth of dark activity which has thrown the wizards and witches all around the world into panic.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanx to those who reviewed 


End file.
